1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shopping cart clipboard and coupon holder and more particularly pertains to temporarily mounting to a shopping cart for holding shopping lists and coupons with a shopping cart clipboard and coupon holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shopping cart clipboards is known in the prior art. More specifically, shopping cart clipboards heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of retaining miscellaneous items used while shopping are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,050 to Small discloses a shopping cart clipboard.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,881 to Chase discloses the ornamental design for a combined clipboard and writing instrument for a shopping cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,888 to Addison discloses a store cart with clipboard item-retention means.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,130 to Nigris et al. discloses the ornamental design for a clipboard for a shopping cart push bar.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,629 to Hoffman discloses the ornamental design for a clipboard for a shopping cart push bar.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,489 to Aquila et al. discloses the ornamental design for a clipboard for shopping cart push bar.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a shopping cart clipboard and coupon holder for temporarily mounting to a shopping cart for holding shopping lists and coupons.
In this respect, the shopping cart clipboard and coupon holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of temporarily mounting to a shopping cart for holding shopping lists and coupons.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved shopping cart clipboard and coupon holder which can be used for temporarily mounting to a shopping cart for holding shopping lists and coupons. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.